


~KantanKatan~

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Re [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: A ghost is running after Arturia in a labyrinthine castle.





	~KantanKatan~

**Author's Note:**

> First instalment of a new series. They will all be ghost stories (except this one, which is just humor). Enjoy, and Merry Christmas! :D  
> (I'm [here](https://agilartlogbook.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with my friend Christy)
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, B-side of their 21st single ;)

.

..

...

Arturia kept running. Knowing the layout of the abandoned castle helped, but it was still rather dark and she considered herself lucky when she managed to avoid all the dusty objects scattered around.

It would have been considered a creepy and deeply disquieting place even under better circumstances, but the fact that she knew that she wasn’t alone in it was what didn’t allow her to stop running.

Suddenly, instead of the corridor she had expected, she found a wall blocking her passage. She managed to stop before slamming against it, then immediately looked around for other escape routes. She found none.

Turning around, she could hear the faint sounds of that otherworldly being quickly approaching. She knew she was trapped.

The deathly pale figure of Gilgamesh appeared out of nowhere, seemingly floating above the ground, coming closer and closer to her. His once handsome features were disfigured, grey and decaying skin falling off his face, a rotting arm and hand reaching for her.

The ghost closed in on Arturia, forcing her back against the wall, slowly coming closer and closer, leaning in for a kiss…–

Gilgamesh was suddenly shoved back with a rough push.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Tokiomi shouted from the other side of the room, indicating for the cameras to stop filming. He looked stressed out and extremely on edge. “What are you doing, Pendragon?!”

Arturia turned to face the director and growled, “Instead of kissing me, he tried to give me a hickey.”

“Again?!” Tokiomi shrieked, seeming now ready to burst into tears, his eyes landing on Gilgamesh in an accusatory manner.

Gilgamesh looked absolutely imperturbable, even his zombie-ghost makeup not being able to affect his authoritative air.

“I can do as I please,” he coolly emphasized. “As I’ve been repeating, it’s far more believable for the ghost to be _starving_ for human contact. He would therefore _not_ go for a mere kiss, since it wouldn’t suffice.”

“But the kiss is needed to break the _curse!_ ” wailed Shinji, the assistant director, quickly joined by Tokiomi in companionable despair.

Leaving them to wallow in self-pity as they apparently loved doing every time something didn’t go according to their wishes, Arturia took Gilgamesh’s sleeve – having to grab at it twice since the first time a piece of fake skin came off – and pulled him a bit to the side.

“Gilgamesh, this is the last time we are working together on set,” she barked in a low voice, glaring at her husband. “You keep delaying things on purpose and continually create problems during filming.”

He took back his piece of fallen skin and then let his cadaveric fingers trace the spot on her neck he had been trying to mark.

“Love, you know I’m right,” he pointed out, ignoring her attempts at slapping his hand away. “The ghost needing a kiss to break the curse is an abominable cliché. It makes much more sense in the plotline for him to lick the detective’s neck, as he’s ravenous for human skin – pure skin close to the pulse point,” he added, smirking slightly at her.

Since they had been trying to film this specific scene for about a week, Arturia looked ready to explode, but her eyebrows rose when his smirk suddenly disappeared and he stared at her differently, in a more serious manner.

“Arturia, I refuse to kiss you when we are both pretending to be people we are not.”

She looked taken aback for a moment, appearing then to become somewhat calmer as she realized that his seriousness meant that he was eventually going to have his own way, no matter how much Tokiomi and Shinji could howl and whine about it.

“While your logic can be objectionable, I understand this argument,” she therefore replied, meeting his gaze.

The next instant, her small exclamation of surprise was swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her senseless, pressing her entire body firmly against the wall.

When he finally let her go, she asked, her voice unintentionally coming out husky, “What was this about?”

“It’s simple. Right now, neither of us is being anyone else,” he answered, his eyes holding a possessive and passionate gleam. “Therefore, as I wish to taste my wife, no one shall stop me.”

She directed him a glare before pulling him down to her level to make out with him once again, this time reaching for him from a better angle.

She then separated them briefly to give him a coy look as she dictated her terms.

“We can agree on that – but only until we resume filming.”

...

..

.


End file.
